You
by fudanshi kun
Summary: Newbie author. "Huh! Mai-chan!" / "Ah.. anu.. kamu anak baru itu ya?" / "Aomine-kun suka kise-kun?" 'BLUSHH' / "Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen!" / "Ki-kise! Ada apa denganmu! " / "…Kise-kun, mengapa kau sama sekali.. TIDAK PEKA! AKASHI-KUN MENYUKAIMU KISE-KUN!..."/ Satu kata, GAJE.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**First fanfic, newbie author, yoroshiku. Don't like don't read.**

**Tittle : You**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor (?)**

**Pair: AoKise**

**Warn: AU, typo(s), OOC(?), Abal, Gaje, DLL**

**Summarry: **"Huh?! Mai-chan?!" / "Ah.. anu.. kamu anak baru itu ya?" / "Aomine-_kun_ suka kise-_kun_?" 'BLUSHH' / "Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen!" / "Ki-kise! Ada apa denganmu?! " / "…Kise-kun, mengapa kau sama sekali.. TIDAK PEKA?! AKASHI-KUN MENYUKAIMU KISE-KUN!..."/ Satu kata, GAJE.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

(Aomine POV)

Yo, namaku Aomine Daiki. Pria tampan (uhuk) berkulit tan yang sangat menyukai basket. Aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen di sebuah kota yang ramai bersama seorang teman perempuan cerewet bernama Momoi Satsuki. Jangan berpikiran aneh dulu. Walaupun kami bersama (1 Apartemen) tetapi kami tidak satu kamar. Lagi pula aku tidak tertarik padanya karena aku memang tidak tertarik (Momoi: Hey! Jawaban apa itu!. Aomine: Masalah?. Momoi: *menggerutu*). Sebenarnya aku tinggal di Osaka, lalu ayah ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas sejak aku berumur 3 tahun. Lalu akhirnya aku pindah ke sini, Tokyo. Menurutku, hanya 2 hal saja yang penting di duna ini (tepatnya duniamu, Aomine), Mai-chan dan basket. Yah, aku punya semua koleksi majalah Mai-chan semenjak dia debut menjadi model. Kadang juga aku bermimpi bisa bertemu Mai-chan. Ah. Ketinggian Harapanku. Sebodoh – bodohnya aku, aku masih bisa berpikir. Minimal kelak aku harus dapat wanita seperti Mai-chan. Suatu hari nanti. Karena aku pindah kota, aku juga pindah sekolah. Dari Touou ke Teikou. Ku dengar sekolah itu tim basketnya bagus makanya aku berminat pindah ke sana –dan juga Momoi sekolah disana supaya ada yang mengawasiku. Lagi pula aku tidak tertarik pada pelajaran formal. Itu sangat membosankan dan membuatku ingin pergi ke dalam mimpi. Siapa tau saja bisa bertemu Mai-chan. Tetapi jika aku tidak ikut pelajaran formal, Momoi akan berceramah lebih dari 2 jam di depan umum. Seperti saat aku membolos di sekolah yang lama, dia menceramahiku selama 3 jam 55 menit dari siang sampai sore sepanjang trotoar jalan. Aku juga ingat ada anak kecil yang cengo melihat Momoi komat kamit dengan bahasa yang sulit di mengerti untuk anak kecil itu. Dan aku juga ingat saat ada orang bersepeda yamg menabrak tiang listrik karena melihat Momoi marah – marah gak jelas seperti ibu yang memarahi anaknya karena anaknya bertengkar dengan anak yang lain. Yah, mungkin segitu dulu. Besok hari pertama menjadi murid baru di sekolah yang melelahkan . Oyasumi.

(End Aomine POV)

Dan saat itu juga Aomine si bodoh lupa menyetel jam wekernya. Wew.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Nah, baru prologue saja. Mungkin akan menarik hingga chapter – chapter selanjutnya (_ _) dan itupun kalau saya masih niat (?) melanjutkannya. Sekian. Terima kasih. RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet You

**First fanfic, newbie author, yoroshiku. Don't like don't read.**

**Tittle : You**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor (?)**

**Pair: AoKise**

**Warn: AU, typo(s), OOC(?), Abal, Gaje, DLL**

**Summarry: **"Huh?! Mai-chan?!" / "Ah.. anu.. kamu anak baru itu ya?" / "Aomine-_kun_ suka kise-_kun_?" 'BLUSHH' / "Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen!" / "Ki-kise! Ada apa denganmu?! " / "…Kise-kun, mengapa kau sama sekali.. TIDAK PEKA?! AKASHI-KUN MENYUKAIMU KISE-KUN!..."/ Satu kata, GAJE.

**Seracchi= halo juga salam kenal (hehe) mudah mudahan deh aokiseaka nya gak ilang. ganbatte mo juga ya! dan salam kenal dan makasih udah jadi reviewer pertama (bangga) bimbing aku yang gaptek ini ya haha -..-** **/abaikanjuga(?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Meet You**

**Aomine's Apartement On Mon, At….**

Setelah rembulan menampakkan sinarnya pada malam hari, muncullah sang surya untuk menampakkan senyumnya, memberikan pencerahan bagi mahkluk hidup di bumi untuk melaksanakan tugasnya masing – masing. Tokyo, ibu kota yang padat dengan di penuhi orang – orang sibuk beserta aktivitasnya mereka sendiri. Tak terkecuali… pemuda bodoh ini…

"Huh?! Mai-chan?!" Pemuda hitam kelam dekil-sebut saja Aomine, baru terbangun dari tidurnya, ya mimpi nya. Tentang mai chan lagi. "Huh… padahal baru saja ingin memeluk mai-chan….. hn? Jam berapa sekarang?" ia melihat jam wekernya yang menunjukkan pukul 07.50 waktu jepang, sementara sekolah sudah dimulai 10 menit yang lalu. Ah. Kau tau betapa lemotnya pikiran si hitam ini? Baiklah, berapa lama ia butuh waktu menyadarinya kalau ia terlambat.

.

1 detik

.

3 detik

.

10 detik

"SIAL! AKU TERLAMBAT! JAM BODOH!" He? Jam yang bodoh atau dia yang bodoh? Dasar. Ia langsung menyambar handuk dan bersiap – siap secepat yang ia bisa. Untung saja hanya butuh waktu 15 menit ke sekolah. Itu pun… kalau tidak ada hambatan. Setelah ia bersiap – siap, ia langsung menyambar tasnya dan tidak sarapan. Yah, mana ada orang terlambat yang dengan antengnya sarapan. Lalu, ia berlari – larian di trotoar. Aomine terus berlari tak peduli apa yang dia tabrak, entah kucing, preman, manula, atau pun tiang listrik. Tujuannya hanya satu, sampai di sekolah.

-000-

"Hah..Hah..Hah.." Aomine terengah – engah dengan nafas memburu. Ia sedang menuju ruang kelas baru nya dan berharap gurunya tidak _killer_. Yah. Semoga. Tadi ia sempat bertanya kepada guru piket di manakah letak kelasnya tersebut . Phew. Untung saja ia masih bisa berfikir. Selama ia berlari, ia juga melihat orang – orang yang sama seperti dia (baca: terlambat). Kadang ada juga beberapa guru yang heran melihatnya. Karena dia anak baru? Atau karena terlambat? Mungkin keduanya. 15 menit berlari, akhirnya ia sampai di depan kelasnya, kelas 2 – B. Ia menggeser pintu kelasnya dan bersorak "Yatta!" sambil menyeringai dengan banyak peluh. Guru beserta murid – murid melihat dia dengan tampang cengo. Ah iya, dugaan mu salah aomine. Guru tersebut.. tidak seperti yang kau kira. Kau mati ahomine. "Apanya yang 'yatta' huh?" kata guru tersebut sambil mengusap kumis tebalnya. Uratnya sudah berbentuk segitiga. Tetapi aomine tidak menatap guru itu, ia menatap pemuda yang sedang mengisi soal di papan tulis. Pemuda dengan surai kuning yang indah, iris madu yang mempesona. Kedua iris itu bertemu. Sangat lama sampai sang guru memisah nya. "HEI ANAK BARU!? KAU TIDAK DENGAR?!" teriak guru itu. "E-eh? Iya sensei?" Aomine malah nyengir kuda. Urat – urat guru tersebut bertambah dua kali lipat. "BERSIHKAN TOILET SEKARANG JUGA!" suara guru itu menggema satu sekolahan. Ya, Aomine. Benar katamu. Hari ini adalah haripertama menjadi murid baru di sekolah yang melelahkan.

-000-

**Teikou High School's Toilet On Mon At 08.25 A.M**

Di sinilah ia, Aomine. Sebuah toilet di sekolahan yang baru saja ia tempati. Ia tidak menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini. Otaknya konslet kemarin, jadi ia lupa menyetel jam wekernya. Lalu di mana temannya yang cerewet itu? Momoi? Ah, aomine sadarlah, dia sudah berusaha membangunkanmu dari luar pintu apartement. Kenapa luar pintu? Karena pintu apartemen aomine di kunci. Dasar bodoh. Padahal gedoran pintu dari momoi sangat kencang hingga pintu apartement mu itu mau hancur, aomine. Ah, lupakan. Lagipula sudah terjadi. Semoga menjadi pelajaran untukmu aomine. Ah, tidak – tidak. Aomine tidak akan menangkap beitu jelas apa yang sudah menimpa dirinya beberapa menit lalu. Sudah ku bilang. Dia lemot. Otaknya masih _loading._

"Huh.. toilet ini bau sekali. Memangnya sekolah ini tidak menyiapkan petugas kebersihan? WC nya sampai begini. Katanya sekolah yang terkenal di Tokyo, tapi apa – apaan ini? Menyebalkan. Dan parahnya lagi hanya aku yang di hukum membersihkan toilet?! Padahal banyak yang terlambat, tapi tidak ada yang ke sini." Sudahlah aomine, kalau kau menggerutu pekerjaanmu tidak akan selesai. 5 menit aomine menggerutu, akhirnya bel istirahat menggema. Sementara pekerjaannya belum selesai. Ia tidak mau di anggap pecundang karena tidak bertanggung jawab atas hukumannya. Akhirnya ia tetap menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Coba saja ia tidak menggerutu dari tadi, pasti sudah selesai. Ia membelakangi pintu masuk toilet sembari ia mengepel lantai. Lalu ia mendengar ada yang datang. '_ah, paling – paling ada yang ingin buang air kecil. Biar saja, kalau aku menengok nanti dia kepo' _pikir aomine. "Ah.. anu.. kamu anak baru itu ya?" kata orang itu. Suaranya cempreng dan riang. Karena terdengar riang itu aomine merasa dia di olok – olok. Langsung saja muncul urat berbentuk segitiga di dahinya. "Ya. Memang. Ada. Apa?" Jawab aomine dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Ia menjawab namun tidak berbalik. Tidak sopan. "Etto.. aku ketua kelas 2 – B. Aku di suruh oleh sensei agar mengajakmu mengenal sisi – sisi sekolah ini" Kata pemuda itu tetap tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya takut. Kita bisa lihat pemuda itu mengeluarkan sedikit airmata. "Uh. Aku tidak peduli siapa kau. Tapi pekerjaan ku belum selesai. Jadi kau tidak ada hak melarangku. Lagi pula ini hukuman. Kau mau ku suruh mengerjakan ini?" Jelas aomine panjang lebar "T-Tapi-" "Sudah ku bilang! Aku- uh? Kau?" Aomine langsung berbalik dan melihat pemuda di depannya. Pemuda itu menutup mata takut – takut sambil mengeluarkan air mata. Kakinya bergetar. Aomine baru sadar, yang ia teriaki adalah pemuda bersurai kuning dengan iris madu itu. Ia merasa bersalah dan langsung meminta maaf "H-hey, A-aku minta maaf… Aku kira kau orang lain.. berhentilah menangis. Kau ini laki – laki" Kata aomine sambil memegang bahu pemuda itu. "O-orang lain?" Tanya pemuda itu bingung. Memang kalau dia orang lain aomine tidak akan memaafkannya? Huh? "E-em.. lupakan. Hei sudahlah jangan menangis" "I-iya! Baiklah, err…" "Aomine. Aomine Daiki" Kata aomine tersenyum "Aomine_cchi_! Kenalkan, aku Kise Ryouta! Terserah kau mau memanggilku apa tapi aku biasa di panggil Kise/Kise-_kun_!" sahut kise riang "Tunggu, tunggu. '_cchi_'? " "Itu panggilanku untuk teman – teman yang _respect_ denganku" sahut kise tersenyum "Hahahaha.. kau ini ada – ada saja" Aomine tertawa. Tumben ia merasa sangat senang. "E-eeh?! Tapi apa salahnya. Hidoi-_ssu_!" Muka kise berubah menjadi cemberut plus blushing. Dan aomine tertawa lepas. Lalu ia menatap kise yang masih saja cemberut sambil berjalan. _'Ah.. lucunya' _Kata aomine tersenyum. Mereka pun berjalan menulusuri koridor sekolah sambil bercakap - cakap.

-000-

**Teikou High School's Roof On Mon At 08.40 A.M**

"….Nah, dan ini atap sekolah, aomine_cchi_!" Kata kise menjelaskan "Aku juga sudah tau kalau ini atap" terkadang aomine bikin kesal. Bukan kadang, tapi sering "Ah, aomine_cchi_ bikin kesal-_ssu_!" Kise cemberut kembali. Lalu ia mencari tempat duduk yang teduh. Jam 8 di jepang sudah terlalu terang. Lalu, aomine mengikuti. "Nah, aku bawa bento, aomine_cchi_ mau?" "Tidak-" 'GRUYUUK' Kise menahan tawanya sambil menunduk. Sementara aomine menahan malu. Aomine lupa, bego atau lemot? Ia tidak sarapan saja bisa lupa. Dasar ahomine. Aomine langsung mencomot gurita(?) di bento kise. "Enak.. kau yang buat?" "Iya! Ah! Baru kali ini ada yang memuji masakanku! Terimakasih aominecchi" Kise tersenyum lepas. Aomine sempat blushing. Dia selalu berpikir agar kise tidak bisa tersenyum supaya ia tidak terkena serangan jantung. Di saat mereka menikmati bento, mereka tidak sadar ada yang mengintip dari jendela kelas 3. "Ryouta? Dia bersama siapa?"

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Gomen kalau abal. Makasih sudah membaca (_ _). RnR? **


	3. Chapter 3: You And Him

**First fanfic, newbie author, yoroshiku. Don't like don't read.**

**Tittle : You**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor (?)**

**Pair: AoKise**

**Warn: AU, typo(s), OOC(?), Abal, Gaje, DLL**

**Summarry: **"Huh?! Mai-chan?!" / "Ah.. anu.. kamu anak baru itu ya?" / "Aomine-_kun_ suka kise-_kun_?" 'BLUSHH' / "Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen!" / "Ki-kise! Ada apa denganmu?! " / "…Kise-kun, mengapa kau sama sekali.. TIDAK PEKA?! AKASHI-KUN MENYUKAIMU KISE-KUN!..."/ Satu kata, GAJE.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : You and Him**

**Teikou High School's 3 - B Class On Mon At 12.34 P.M**

"Jadi akashi_cchi_? Buat apa kau memanggilku ke sini? Mau mengajakku pulang bersama?" Kise memulai pembicaraan setelah hening yang cukup lama. Di sinilah ia, saat murid – murid bergegas pulang. Di Kelas 3 bersama _senpai_ nya yang berambut merah itu. Akashi Seijuurou. Sekaligus kapten tim basket Teikou "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, siapa pemuda yang duduk bersamamu saat istirahat di atap?" Kata akashi sembari mengambil tempat duduk di depan kise "Ah! Dia itu aomine_cchi_! Anak baru, pindahan dari touou. Ia sangat menyukai basket. Anaknya baik walaupun kadang bikin kesal! Kenapa akashi_cchi_ bertanya?" _'Hm. Anak baru huh? Anak baru sudah mendekati ryouta. Dia belum tau aku menyukainya. Ah, biarkan saja, nanti juga ada yang memberitahunya' _"…_cchi_? Akashi_cchi_?" Suara kise membuyarkan lamunan akashi, langsung saja akashi sadar dan mengerjapkan matanya "Iya? Maaf, aku melamun" "Ah, akashi_cchi_ aneh-_ssu_!" Kata kise sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Akashi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kise yang seperti ini. Ia menyukai kise sejak kise masuk pertama kali di sekolah ini. Menurut akashi, kise itu cantik dan tampan dalam saat yang bersamaan, iris madunya bening, sifatnya sungguh manis. Selain akashi banyak yang menyukainya di sekolah ini "Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang. Sudah sepi" "Baiklah akashi_cchi_!" Sebelum mereka keluar, kise teringat kalau buku nya tertinggal di kelasnya "Ah! aku lupa buku ku! Kuambil dulu ya, Akashi_cchi_? Akashi_cchi_ bisa pulang duluan" Kata kise sambil tersenyum "Tidak. Aku akan menunggumu" "Aaa! Tidak! Akashicchi harus pulang, kalau tidak aku tidak akan pulang bersama akashi_cchi_ lagi!" Kise pun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya "Hahah, baiklah. Aku pulang dulu ryouta, hati – hati na-" Belum sempat akashi menyelesaikan omongannya, lawan bicaranya sudah lari duluan. Akashi hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala lalu langsung menuju pintu gerbang. Dan tanpa akashi sadari, ada yang terus menatapnya dari jendela kelas 1 "Akashi-kun…"

-000-

**On The Way MJF (Maji Junk Food) Restaurant On Mon At 12.40 P.M**

Tokyo siang hari. Tergambarkan suasana kota yang panas dan dibanjiri oleh manusia – manusia yang berlalu lalang di trotoar dan jalan raya. Mereka sibuk akan aktivitas mereka. Ada yang makan siang, pulang sekolah, pulang kerja, atau hanya sekedar membeli _junk food_ karena malas membuatnya di rumah. Sama seperti pemuda berkulit _tan_ ini, Aomine Daiki. Ia hendak mampir ke restoran _junk food_ sebelum ia pulang ke apartemennya. Ia lebih memilih _junk food_, kenapa? Karena ia malas memasak. Ralat. Tepatnya tak bisa memasak. Kadang – kadang momoi lah yang memasakannya di apartemennya. Pernah satu kali, momoi mengajarinya masak telur mata sapi, aomine langsung hendak keluar apartemen hendak membeli… Mata sapi. Momoi langsung _palm face_ di tempat dan langsung menyentil jidat ahomine. Sebegitu bodohnya kah aomine? Mungkin. Dari teikou butuh waktu 20 menit agar sampai ke restoran tersebut. Aomine hanya berjalan santai tanpa peduli dompetnya hampir jatuh. Lalu tiba – tiba ada pencopet yang mengambil dompetnya dan langsung lari dengan sangat cepat "Ah! Dompetku! Sial!" Aomine langsung berlari namun pencopet itu cepat sekali. Di saat ia berlari ia samar – samar melihat ada orang di sampingnya ikut berlari juga. Namun saat dia menengok tak ada apa – apa. Lalu saat dia berbalik ke depan kembali… "Maaf. Ini dompetmu" "HUWAA?!"

-000-

**MJF (Maji Junk Food) Restaurant On Mon At 01.00 P.M**

Kini, aomine bersama pemuda kecil bersurai biru duduk di meja ke lima restoran ini. Aomine memesan 1 buah _hamburger deluxe_ dan _soft drink_ juga tak lupa sebuah _cheese burger_ dan _french fries_ untuk di makan di apartemen. Sementara itu pemuda bersurai biru hanya minum segelas _vanilla shake_ "Jadi.. makasih atas pertolongannya tadi, Kuroko.. siapa namamu?" "Sama – sama. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya" "Ah, seragammu dari teikou… HUH?! Teikou?! Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu?!" Aomine mulai histeris sendiri "Kata teman – temanku keberadaanku sangat tipis. Jadi jarang di perhatikan. Tapi sebenarnya aku baik" Aomine hanya menatap iba. Jadi, Kuroko Tetsuya ini adalah _kouhai_ kelas 1 – B. Selalu bertampang datar. Entah perasaan aomine atau apa, pemuda di depannya ini terlihat sedih. Matanya terlihat sayu "Oi. Kau sedang ada masalah?" "Tidak" "Argh, jujur saja. Aku dengarkan" "Baiklah. Sebenarnya aku sedang menyukai Akashi Seijuurou. Kau tau? Ini sangat tidak mungkin dia membalas perasaanku" Kata kuroko sambil menaruh gelas _vanilla shake_ nya "Huh? Akashi? Siapa dia?" "Ah. Kau tidak tau? Dia idola se-teikou. Sekaligus kapten tim basket teikou.. dan juga.. menyukai kise-_kun_.." 'BRUUUSSHH' aomine menyemburkan _soft drink_ nya ke depan muka kuroko. Langsung saja kuroko mengambil tisu dan mengusap mukanya pelan. Aomine kaget. Kenapa bisa ada nama Kise di sana "Kise?! Maksudmu Kise Ryouta?!" "Iya" "Aku tidak percaya kise di sukai sama akashi. Kenapa selera seorang idola seperti itu sih. Seharusnya seorang idola menyukai laki – laki yang tampan dan menyukai perempuan yang manis. Ini? Dia malah menyukai kise" Aomine mulai menggerutu tentang akashi. Kuroko menatap aomine yang sedang sibuk menggerutu "Aomine-_kun_ suka kise-_kun_?" 'BLUSHH' Sontak saja aomine blushing. Mukanya sangat panas. Kuroko dengan tampang polosnya bertanya tepat sasaran begitu "T-tentu saja! A-ah, maksudku tentu saja tidak!" "Aomine-_kun_, aku bisa membaca pikiran orang" Aomine hanya diam saja. Ia melirik arah lain sambil menunggu muka nya normal kembali. Terjadi keheningan beberapa menit. Lalu aomine bertanya pada kuroko "Apakah kise di sukai banyak orang?" "Tentu. Di kalangan perempuan dan laki – laki kise-kun itu tampan dan cantik secara bersamaan. Selain itu dia baik dan ceria. Hampir seluruh _senpai_ kelas 3 suka padanya" "Tidak hanya akashi saja?" "Tidak. Kita ambil contoh haizaki-_senpai_, _senpai_ yang mesum dan kasar. Jarang ada yang suka padanya. Tapi yang ku tahu, dia menyimpan rasa pada kise-_kun_. Hanya di depan kise-_kun_ dia baik" '_Kise pasti tidak suka pada orang yang seperti itu_' "Ada lagi yang menyukai kise selain haizaki dan akashi?" "Sudah ku bilang banyak, Aomine-_kun. _Lalu ada Midorima-_senpai_ yang sekarang sudah lulus. Dulu sih katanya ia pernah suka pada kise-_kun_. Tapi sekarang ia punya pengganti yaitu takao-_senpai_" "Hmm.. Ada lagi?" "Ada lagi satu, Kasamatsu-_senpai_. Dia tetangga kise-_kun_ dan tetanggaku juga. Aku kurang dekat dengan kasamatsu-_senpai_" _'Argh! Mengapa dia terkenal sekali dan aku tidak sadar?! Aomine! Kau bodoh sekali!' _Batin aomine berteriak. Ia menjambak rambutnya yang hitam itu. Ia tidak mengira seorang kise ryouta bisa setenar itu "Ah. Kise-_kun_ seorang model majalah ternama di Tokyo" "HAH?! Pantas saja! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, bodoh!" Aomine menjambak rambut kuroko sehingga pengunjung restoran tersebut memperhatikan mereka. Akhirnya mereka duduk kembali. Sambil mengelus rambutnya, kuroko menunjuk ke arah sebuah poster di tempat duduk paling belakang restoran. Aomine pun mengikuti ke mana arah telunjuk kuroko. Di poster setengah badan(?) tersebut bergambar seorang pemuda berambut kuning emas yang cerah sedang memakai topi santai berwarna biru tua dan sedang memegang _hamburger_ seakan – akan memberikannya pada siapapun yang melihatnya. Tak lupa juga _jersey_ berwarna hitam dengan garis biru tua yang memanjang dari bahu sampai ujung lengan. Aomine terpesona akan gambar tersebut. Lalu saat ia berbalik… "Oi-" Kuroko sudah tidak ada.

-000-

Tokyo yang tadinya sangat panas sekarang mulai mendung. Maklum, sekarang musim panca roba jadi cuaca berubah – ubah. Aomine melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartement lalu ia ingat sesuatu. Ia harus mengirim momoi _e-mail_ supaya pekerjaan rumahnya bisa di kerjai oleh momoi. Aomine kan bodoh, mana mungkin ia bisa mnegerjakan sebuah pekerjaan rumah dengan baik. Otaknya saja Cuma seperempat(?). apalagi kalau di suruh mengerjakan PR matematika. Ah sudahlah. Dia kan memang bodoh. Ia pun mengacak isi tasnya untuk mengambil ponselnya _'Ponselku? Ah.. iya..'_

**-Flashback-**

Sekarang aomine sedang berada di kelasnya, kelas 2 – B. Karena pelajaran terakhir tidak ada guru, ia hanya diam di kelas. Memandangi kise yang tengah di kerumuni siswi – siswi yang meminta tanda tangannya. Aomine hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia pun mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasnya, ia memainkan banyak game di ponsel nya. Saat ia berdiri karena bokongnya sakit, ia di senggol oleh sakurai "Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen!" Ponsel aomine langsung jatuh ke bawah meja kise tanpa sepengetahuan kise dan aomine "Kau!" Aomine menarik kerah seragam sakurai. Sakurai sudah menangis sambil meneriakan 'Sumimasen'nya, lalu pada saat aomine ingin meninju sakurai, bel sudah berbunyi.

**-End of Flashback-**

Aomine hanya menghela napas dan berbalik menuju sekolah. Yah, ia sadar kalau masih ada yang lebih bodoh dari dia. Beberapa menit ia berlari – lari kecil ke gerbang sekolah, dan di depan gerbang ia melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya sakit hati "Kise!"

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Makasih sudah membaca. mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan (_ _). RnR? **


	4. Chapter 4: To Love You

**First fanfic, newbie author, yoroshiku. Don't like don't read.**

**Tittle : You**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor (?)**

**Pair: AoKise**

**Warn: AU, typo(s), OOC(?), Abal, Gaje, DLL**

**Summarry: **"Huh?! Mai-chan?!" / "Ah.. anu.. kamu anak baru itu ya?" / "Aomine-_kun_ suka kise-_kun_?" 'BLUSHH' / "Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen!" / "Ki-kise! Ada apa denganmu?! " / "…Kise-kun, mengapa kau sama sekali.. TIDAK PEKA?! AKASHI-KUN MENYUKAIMU KISE-KUN!..."/ Satu kata, GAJE.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : To Love You**

(Aomine POV)

"Kise!"

Aku memanggilnya. Ya, dia kise ryouta, cinta pertamaku tadi pagi. Kini rintik hujan sudah mulai turun. Aku menghampirinya yang jatuh terduduk di halaman sekolah. Bajunya yang berantakan kini sudah basah karena hujan. Ia terus menunduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Aku langsung menghampirinya "Ki-kise! Ada apa denganmu?! " Ia mendongak. Kami-sama! Dia terluka! Kulihat matanya bengkak dan ujung mulutnya itu biru. Ia kaget melihatku dan langsung memelukku. Aku sempat blushing, namun tak bertahan lama. Ia pingsan. Aku langsung menggendongnya di punggungku lalu ku bawa ke apartemenku.

**Aomine's Apartement On Mon At 09.40 P.M**

Kini, kise sedang berbaring di tempat tidurku. Ia sedang di obati oleh momoi dengan memberinya kompres. Tak lupa juga momoi memberi asanplast pada ujung mulutnya itu "Dai-chan, nanti kalau kise-kun sudah sadar, beri obat ini yah, kalau badannya masih panas. Ingat, kalau masih panas!" Ia memberikan ku sebungkus pil "Hn. Iya iya" "Apanya yang 'iya'? waktu itu ku suruh kau memberikan obat berupa teh untuk sepupumu yang sakit. Ku bilang supaya di kasih jika tehnya hangat. Eh, kau kasih saat masih panas! Untuk mulut sepupumu tak melepuh. Ah, sudahlah. Rawat kise ya, aku mau mengerjakan PR ku!" Ia pun menghilang dari balik pintu. Lalu beberapa menit terbuka lagi "Dan juga PR mu dai-chan" tatapannya langsung berubah menjadi seram. Ah, aku hanya memandangnya malas. Biarkan ia mengerjakan PR ku. Toh, dia pintar. Aku melihat jam weker ku sebentar. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan. Aku mengambil tempat di samping kise yang masih pulas tertidur. Ku lihat selimutnya turun. Kunaikkan sedikit agar ia tidak kedinginan. Malam ini hujan cukup deras, jadi tak akan mungkin kise pulang. Aku menatap wajahnya. Hei.. kuroko benar. Muka kise cantik dan tampan secara bersamaan. Bulu matanya lentik, kulitnya yang putih seperti seorang perempuan, dan juga surai emasnya yang harum. Aku sedikit tersenyum mendengar dengkuran kecilnya. Begitu merdu. Ah, sebaiknya aku tidur juga, supaya kejadian tadi pagi tidak terulang.

(End Aomine POV)

**At 11.20 P.M**

Kise ryouta tengah mengerjapkan matanya. Ia terbangun dari lelapnya '_Eh? Ini di mana? Bukan kamarku.._' Lalu ia menengok ke sebelahnya, terlihat sosok mahkluk berkulit hitam legam tengah tertidur di sampingnya dengan mulut menganga "AAAAA!" "Huwah! Kise?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" "A-ah.. aomine_cchi_… aku kira kau hantu.." Kata kise sambil memegang selimut erat – erat. Aomine menghela nafas "Ah! Ponsel aomine_cchi_ ketinggalan di sekolah? Aku menemukannya.. ini" "Jadi, kau ke sekolah untuk mengambil ponselku?" "Ah, tidak. Ada buku ku yang tertinggal" Muka aomine langsung saja menjadi _poker face_. Dia sudah ke GR an sendiri "Kise.. kau tau? Aku khawatir padamu" Kata aomine sambil memegang luka kise. Kise agak mengernyit "Kise, sejak tadi pagi aku merasakan sesuatu. Entah apa namanya. Tapi.. aku rasa.. err.." "Ada apa aomine_cchi_? Kau tidak enak badan?" "Bukan! Entah kenapa waktu itu, saat aku terlambat dan saat aku melihatmu, aku merasakan ada yang aneh di dadaku" Kise langsung blushing berat "Aku rasa.. aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kise. Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Entah apa alasannya, aku tak tau. Aku rasa ada ikatan yang kuat" Aomine mengatakan hal seperti itu sambil menggaruk – garuk kepalanya dan agak blushing. Sementara itu sang target menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah di balik selimut "A-Aominecchi.. K-kau tau? K-kau itu me-menarik.. se-sejak pertama bertemu denganmu, da-dadaku berdegup kencang. Ta-tapi aku malu kalau menyatakannya duluan. A-aku gak yakin aominecchi akan menganggapnya serius…" Aomine terbelalak, lalu ia pun blushing. Ia tidak menyangka kise membalas perasaannya. Kise yang waktu itu blushing berat semakin mempererat selimut yang menutupi wajahnya itu. Aomine langsung mendekatinya. Berusaha melepas selimut yang kise pegang untuk menutupi wajahnya itu. Akhirnya kise membukanya dan langsung menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya "Kise, kau manis sekali" Aomine tersenyum. Mata kise membulat dan mukanya sangat sangat merah. Aomine memajukan kepalanya, menghapus jarak antara dia dan kise. Tangan aomine memegang tengkuk kekasih barunya itu. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan mengulum bibir kekasihnya lembut. Memainkan lidahnya sedikit, mengabsen setiap baris gigi putih milik lelaki bernama kise. Setelah beberapa menit mereka berciuman, mereka menghentikannya karena oksigen masing – masing sudah mulai habis "Demamu sudah turun, kise. Tidak panas lagi" Aomine tersenyum jahil kepada kise. Kise langsung blushing dan cemberut "A-aomine_cchi_!~" Aomine tertawa lepas. Ia merasa sangat bahagia. Cinta pertamanya tadi pagi dengan secepat itu menjadi miliknya. Ia sangat senang "Kise, kenapa kau bisa terluka begitu?" Aomine menatapnya iba. Kise hanya tersenyum canggung "Tadi aku jatuh aominecchi, jatuh dari tangga! Mataku terbentur, lalu mulutku kena ujung meja! Hehehe" Jawab kise bohong. Aomine hanya mengangguk pelan "Lain kali hati – hati ya… sayang" Aomine tersenyum menatap kise. Kise serasa mau pingsan lagi. Ia langsung menyembunyikan tubuhnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Aomine juga ikut berbaring di samping kise "Hei, kau membelakangiku, kise" Aomine langsung membalikan tubuh kise dan ia melihat muka kise merah kembali. Ia langsung mencium jidat kise dan menaruh kepalanya di dadanya yang bidang "Hmm.. tidurlah, besok kita harus bangun pagi" Kise mengangguk dan balik memeluk aomine.

-000-

**Skip Time, Teikou High School On Fri At 07.27 A.M**

"Kise-_kun_!"

"Kyaa~ kise-_kun_ tampak tampan hari ini!"

"Kise-_kun_! Terimalah coklat ini!"

"Kise-_kun_! Aku minta tanda tanganmu!"

"Kise-_kun_! Terimalah surat cinta ini!"

"KISE-KUN! NIKAHILAH AKU!"

Lalu, teriakan para siswi dari Kise Ryouta Fans Club hening. Sang idola hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas. Sementara itu pemuda berkulit _tan_ di sampingnya murka. Mengapa fans kise terlalu fanatik? Mereka juga terlalu berlebihan? Dirinya saja yang merupakan fans berat dari mai-chan tidak sebegitunya kepada mai-chan. Dan parahnya lagi, ia dan kise yang baru saja datang di gerbang sekolah sudah di kerumuni fansnya kise. Pantas saja kise selalu menjomblo, karena ada pernyataan: **"Menjadikan kise kekasih, adalah tantangan"**. Bagaimana tidak disebut 'tantangan', setiap hari harus ikut – ikutan di desak oleh kerumunan siswi yang berjibun jumlahnya, tiap hari harus merasakan cemburu karena banyaknya surat cinta dan coklat – coklat pemberian oang yang menyukai kise, dan juga padatnya jadwal kegiatan kise sebagai seorang model terkenal. Begitulah perasaan aomine setelah 4 hari menjalani hubungannya dengan kise. Mereka merahasiakan hubungan mereka dan hanya mereka berdua saja yang tau. Jangan sampai hubungan mereka terkuak ke orang lain, apalagi media. Kalau sampai terkuak, turunlah reputasi kise sebagai seorang model. Lalu muncullah di koran **"Model tampan kita, Kise Ryouta, ternyata seorang GAY"**. Ah, betapa malu nya kise. Tetapi mereka tetap berhubungan semestinya pasangan biasa. Semakin lama, siswi-siswi semakin menjadi. Ada yang menjambak rambut kise, muncubit pipi kise, meremas baju kise dan sebagainya. Aomine pun berbicara "Nona-nona, menyingkirlah dari hadapan kami. Kami ingin SEGERA masuk kelas" Kata aomine sambil tersenyum dengan aura biru tua di sekitarnya. Para siswi tersebut menatap aomine takut-takut layaknya seseorang yang ingin di bunuh. Mereka pun bubar dan kecewa karena lagi-lagi tidak bisa berlama-lama dengan idola mereka. Setelah mereka bubar, kise menatap aomine "Arigatou aominecchi~" Aomine tersenyum "Ayo, segera masuk kelas" Tanpa mereka tau, ada seorang pemuda dengan seragam sekolah lain sedang menghentikan sepedanya tepat di depan gerbang "Huh? Kise?"

**Teikou High School's Canteen On Fri At 08.30 A.M**

"Kuroko_cchi_!"

Kise memeluk kuroko yang ingin duduk di kursi kantin. Yang di peluk hanya bertampang datar sambil meminum vanilla shake "Kise-kun, aku sesak nafas" "Maaf! Bagaimana denan akashicchi?~" Kise bertanya sambil mengedip- ngedipkan matanya. Kuroko masih bertampang datar karena mukanya memang begitu "Ia menerima suratku" Kise bertampang senang "Lalu saat aku melihatnya dari jauh, surat ku di buang" Kise langsung beraut sedih dan melepaskan pelukannya dari kuroko. Kuroko langsung mengambil tempat duduk, sama halnya kise "Maaf kurokocchi, aku tidak bermaksud…." "Tidak apa – apa. Aomine-kun mana?" "Eh? Kau mengenalnya?" "Kemarin aku menyelamatkannya. Dompetnya di rampok. Aku menggunakan misdirection" "Aaa~ kurokochhi hebat-ssu!" "Biasa saja" "Kata aominecchi, ia ingin ke toilet sebentar…ya…toilet.. aaa~~" Kise langsung menutupi mukanya yang merah. Yah, walaupun toilet tempat yang tidak nyaman, tapi kenyataannya tempat itu saksi bisu kise dan aomine memulai percakapan pertama mereka "Ada apa dengan toilet, kise-kun?" "Ah, tidak ada~" hening sejenak dan kantin mulai sepi "Kise-kun, kau tidak pernah merasakan bahwa orang yang ku sukai menyukai mu?" "Eh? Akashicchi? Hahaha, tidak mungki-" 'BRAAK' Kuroko menggebrak meja sambil berdiri. Ia sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Kise kaget. Mengapa kise tidak peka? Sifat Akashi yang hanya selalu baik padanya, pulang bersama, perhatian, dan sebagainya selalu di tujukan pada kise. Kuroko berharap akashi bersikap begitu padanya, suatu hari nanti "Kise-kun, kau tau berapa kali aku memberikannya surat, coklat dan kartu ucapan perasaan? Kau tau sakitnya hatiku saat ia menolak mentah – mentah semua pemberianku dengan tatapan dingin, kise- kun? Kise-kun, mengapa kau sama sekali.. TIDAK PEKA?! AKASHI-KUN MENYUKAIMU KISE-KUN! TAK AKAN PERNAH ADA HARAPAN BUATKU!" "Ku-kurokocchi.. maafka-" "Aku yang minta maaf. Maaf kise-kun, aku lepas kendali. Aku ke kelas dulu" Kuroko pun menhilang dengan cepat. Kise hanya menatapnya iba '_Maafkan aku kurokocchi… aku memang bodoh_..'

**Teikou High School's Toilet On Fri At 08.40 A.M**

'_Ah, aku ingat ini tempat pertama percakapanku dengan kise. Tempat yang konyol' _Aomine tersenyum kecil. Lucu juga kalau ada tempat pertemuan sepasang kekasih di toilet. Pacaran di toilet, melamar di toilet, bertunangan di toilet, menikah di toilet dan *beep*di toilet. Ada – ada saja. Oh iya, aomine melupakan sesuatu. Ia belum mendaftarkan dirinya ke ekstra kulikuler favoritnya, basket. Ia segera mencuci tangannya dan segera menuju pintu keluar. Namun, di luar ada seorang pemuda yang menghalanginya "Kau bernama aomine?" "Ada perlu apa?" Pemuda tersebut tersenyum sarkastik "Ingin ikut klub basket?" "Dari mana kau tau?" "Heh, ikut aku" Aomine hanya segera mengikuti pemuda itu yang sepertinya punya suatu rahasia.

**TBC**

.

.

.

******Makasih sudah membaca. mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan **(_ _) RnR?


	5. Chapter 5: Chance

**First fanfic, newbie author, yoroshiku. Don't like don't read.**

**Tittle : You**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor (?)**

**Pair: AoKise**

**Warn: AU, typo(s), OOC(?), Abal, Gaje, DLL**

**Summarry: **"Huh?! Mai-chan?!" / "Ah.. anu.. kamu anak baru itu ya?" / "Aomine-_kun_ suka kise-_kun_?" 'BLUSHH' / "Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen!" / "Ki-kise! Ada apa denganmu?! " / "…Kise-kun, mengapa kau sama sekali.. TIDAK PEKA?! AKASHI-KUN MENYUKAIMU KISE-KUN!..."/ Satu kata, GAJE.

**Akashiki kazuyuki: Makasih! Jadi seneng di bilang 'suka' gitu hahay (halah) sebenarnya aku suka AkaKise juga sih (di gampar) tapi kalau di presentasikan AoKise suka nya 100% kalau AkaKise 99.9 % gitu jadi maaf ya =..=a Baiklah akan ku usahakan di lanjutkan! Sekali lagi makasih review nya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Chance**

**Teikou High School On Fri At 02.25 P.M**

**KRIIIIING!**

Murid – murid berhamburan keluar sekolah untuk menghirup udara segar dan menikmati moment yang di tunggu – tunggu setiap murid malas di setiap sekolah yaitu, pulang. "Haaah…" Model tampan Tokyo, Kise Ryouta beberapa kali ini menghela nafas. Bagaimana tidak, tiap hari di kerumuni fans, plus tadi ia bertengkar dengan kuroko. Padahal rencananya ia akan pulang dengan kuroko dan aomine. Entah apalagi yang akan menimpanya sekarang. Saat kise berjalan menuju gerbang, tiba – tiba _handphone _mini nya berbunyi menandakan sebuah _e-mail_ masuk. Ia pun berhenti berjalan dan membuka _e-mail_ tersebut.

**From: Aominecchi**

**Sub: Maaf, kise**

**Maaf kise ku yang manis** (halah)**,** **hari ini aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Aku sedang ada urusan. Nanti kau ada potret untuk majalah kan? Langsung ke lokasi ya, jangan pergi ke mana-mana. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa. Bye jaga dirimu, manis. Aku menyayangimu.**

"Aomine_cchi_ jahat-_ssu_! Tapi manis.. hihihi" Kise senyum – senyum plus blushing melihat _e-mail_ singkat dari _aominecchi_ nya. Tetapi ada rasa kecewa juga, karena biasanya mereka pulang bersama, sekarang tidak. Padahal kise ingin mampir ke restoran favoritnya untuk mengajak aomine makan bersama. Tapi harapan tinggal harapan. Ia pun berjalan lunglai menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia tidak tau ada seseorang yang berlari ke arahnya "Heh, kau ku dapatkan lagi"

-000-

**Teikou High School's Basketball Club Room On Fri At 02.30 P.M**

"Sudah selesai mengirimkan _e-mail _untuk kekasihmu, daiki?" Orang itu bertanya dan membuat aomine kesal "Cih. Jangan seenaknya memanggil namaku. Bahkan aku belum tau siapa namamu" "Kau tidak tau?" Orang itu tersenyum khas sembari duduk di kursi nya "Aku kapten tim basket Teikou, Akashi Seijuuro" Seketika itu mata aomine membulat. Ia ingat percakapannya dengan kuroko "Jauhi Kise Ryouta" Raut muka aomine berubah. Ia menjadi sangar "Hmmm… apa alasannya? Ah, ah, jangan beritahu aku. Kise Ryouta, seorang model ternama menjalin hubungan sesama jenis dengan seorang pemuda, hm?" "Bagaiman-!" "Aku, Akashi seijuuro mengetahui semuanya" Akashi tersenyum sarkastik dan menopang pipi nya dengan tangannya "Aku bosan dengan topik ini, daiki. Kau ingin bermain basket bukan?" Aomine terdiam "Kau berbakat dan aku tau itu. Kau bisa saja ku masukkan ke tim utama. Dengan satu syarat saja" Aomine menaikan alis "Aku rasa kau tak sanggup" "Kau meremehkanku?!" "Putuskan hubunganmu dengan Ryouta, masuklah ke tim kami" Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sementara aomine terbelalak dan spontan menarik kerah baju Akashi "Apa maumu hah?! Aku baru empat hari berpacaran kau tau?! Aku tidak akan melepaskan kise hanya untuk orang sepertimu! Kau egois!" Akashi hanya tersenyum meremehkan dan menjentikkan jari. Seketika itu juga datang dua pria berbadan besar, berpakaian serba hitam dan berkaca mata hitam, meninju aomine sampai aomine terhempas ke belakang "Jangan seenaknya menyentuh Akashi – sama" Kata salah satu pria berbadan besar tersebut "A-apa?!" "Daiki, aku seorang Akashi, marga pembangun kota besar ini, Tokyo. Beribu _bodyguard_ dan mata – mata tunduk padaku. Maka dari itu, kau bersedia memenuhi syaratku kan daiki?" Aomine terdiam. Ia bingung dan takut jika ia mengambil keputusan yang salah. Tanpa basket, tak ada gunanya ia bersekolah. Tanpa kise, tak ada artinya dia hidup "Aku tau ini berat, daiki. Aku akan berikan waktu untuk berpikir tiga hari saja. Aku harap kau berikan jawaban terbaik, daiki" Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan sementara aomine bertampang sangar "Jangan sombong dulu, Akashi"

-000-

**Teikou High School On Fri At 02.37 P.M**

Model kita, tengah menunggu taksi yang ia telpon tadi. Tiba – tiba ada yang memeluk dia dari belakang "Kise!~" Kise tertegun. Ia tau suara ini. Keringat mulai turun di pelipisnya "Ha-haizaki – _san_?" "Tepat sekali! Hmmm…" Haizaki mencium bahu kise "Ha-haizaki – _san_! Lepaskan!" Kise meronta di pelukan haizaki. Akhirnya haizaki melepaskan kise "Bagaimana jawabannya kise?" Haizaki tersenyum aneh "Jawaban a-apa?" "Masa' kau lupa? Aku menyukaimu kise. Terimalah aku! Apa kurangnya aku hah?! Tampan, pemberani apalagi?" "Su-sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku menolakmu haizaki – san! Aku tak suka pada lelaki kasar sepertimu!" "Apa kau bilang?! Terimalah ini!" _'Aominecchi!' _Haizaki memukul kise, tetapi kise tidak merasakan sakit atau apapun "Siapa kau hah?!" "Jangan ganggu kise" Pria berambut hitam dengan seragam sekolah Kaijou Gakuen tengah menahan pukulan kise "Kasamatsu – _senpai_?!" "Cih" Haizaki menyingkir dari mereka lalu berbalik badan "Kau ku tagih terus kise! Camkan itu!" Haizaki pun berlari ke trotoar "Kau tidak apa – apa kise?" Kasamatsu mengulurkan tangannya dan kise meraihnya "Tidak apa – apa kok, _senpai_! Sudah biasa! Hehehe"'JDUAAK' "_itte~ _sakit _senpai.._" "Bodoh! Kalau kau setiap hari di labrak seperti itu, berarti mukamu itu bonyok terus, bukan?!" "Iya" " 'JDUAAK' "Aduuh.." "Berarti itu keterlaluan tau! Kau ini bodoh sekali!" Kasamatsu melipat tangannya di dada. Kise tersenyum "A-apa kau? Senyum – senyum sendiri seperti orang gila?" "Hehehe.. tidak apa – apa. Hanya saja _senpai_ manis kalau marah" 'BLUSSH' "Pfftt" "_Ba-baka_! Cepat naik ke sepedaku! Kau ku antar pulang" "Tapi aku ada pemotretan-_ssu_!" "Baiklah, kuantar" "Terimakasih _senpai_!" Kise tersenyum manis a la uke(?) membuat kasamatsu kembali blushing. Merke pun mulai menaiki sepeda. Kasamatsu pengayuh dan kise hanya di bonceng "Mengapa _senpai _peduli padaku?" Kise bertanya saat menaikki sepeda "Tentu saja karena aku lebih tua darimu…"'_Dan karena aku suka padamu, bodoh' _Tambah kasamatsu dalam hati. Mereka pun mulai berjalan beranjak dari sekolah yang sepi itu.

-000-

**Skip Time, On The Way Aomine's Apartement On Fri At 03.30 P.M**

"Uh.. jadi kenapa kau mengajakku pulang bersama?" Momoi menatap malas pemuda di sampingnya. Saat ia sedang asik – asiknya berpacaran, tiba – tiba aomine menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya pulang bersama. Poor momoi "Aku sedang bingung" "Bingung kenapa? Koleksi majalah mai – _chan_ mu di makan tomket? Atau kau ingin aku mengerjakan PR mu? " "Bukan begitu, bodoh. Ini soal kise" "Kise – _kun? _Yang waktu itu kau tolong saat hujan?" "Iya. Kau bisa jaga rahasia?" "Raha—APA?! DAI – _CHAN_ JADIAN DENGAN KISE – KUN?! KYAAA!~~" "Psssstt!" Orang – orang di sekitar trotoar mulai memperhatikan mereka. Mengapa momoi berteriak? Karena ia seorang fujoshi akut yang memulai ke fujoshi annya pada umur 5 tahun. Waktu itu aomine dan momoi kecil sedang berjalan – jalan. Tiba – tiba ada anak lelaki yang imut terjatuh dari sepeda dan aomine menolongnya sementara momoi diam saja. Anak imut itu berterima kasih dengan cara mencium pipi aomine. Sementara itu aomine blushing. Momoi kecil berbinar – binar melihatnya. Jadi deh. Fujoshi stadium 4 "Gawat kalau kedengaran orang bodoh!" "Maaf heheh.. lalu?" "Lalu… bla bla bla" Aomine mulai menceritakan masalahnya kepada sahabat nya. Sedikit – sedikit momoi memberikan candaan kepada aomine agar susasana tidak canggung. Begitulah mereka sepanjang trotoar. Di waktu yang bersamaaan, kasamatsu dan kise sudah sampai di tempat pemotretan. Tanpa sadar, kise melihat aomine bersama perempuan manis di seberang trotoar "Aomine_cchi_?" '_Katanya ada urusan-ssu.. kok malah pergi dengan perempuan lain.. a-ah! Jangan berfikiran negatif, kise!' _Kise memukul pipinya "Er.. kau tidak apa – apa, kise?" "I-iya! Ayo kita masuk!" Kise masuk ke lokasi duluan, meninggalkan kasamatsu sendirian. Kasamatsu melihat orang yang sama dengan orang yang bersama kise di gerbang tadi pagi "Dia…"

-000-

**Tokyo International Airport On Fri At…**

"Hm.. Jepang banyak perubahan" Kata orang itu. Lalu ia melihat _Handphone _nya yang berisi foto pemuda berambut biru "Aku datang. Ku harap kau tidak berubah"

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Di sini haizaki nya berambut abu – abu. Bukan item seperti waktu melawan kise ._.a makasih sudah membaca. Mohon maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan m(_ _)m RnR?**


	6. Chapter 6: Chance 1

**First fanfic, newbie author, yoroshiku. Don't like don't read.**

**Tittle : You**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor (?)**

**Pair: AoKise**

**Warn: AU, typo(s), OOC(?), Abal, Gaje, DLL**

**Summarry: **"Huh?! Mai-chan?!" / "Ah.. anu.. kamu anak baru itu ya?" / "Aomine-_kun_ suka kise-_kun_?" 'BLUSHH' / "Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen!" / "Ki-kise! Ada apa denganmu?! " / "…Kise-kun, mengapa kau sama sekali.. TIDAK PEKA?! AKASHI-KUN MENYUKAIMU KISE-KUN!..."/ Satu kata, GAJE.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6 : Chance 1**

**Kise's Bed room On Fri At 08.35 P.M**

"Uuuh"

Kise Ryouta, ikemen(?) kita tercinta ini tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya di boneka beruang yang cukup besar berwarna coklat dengan pita berwarna biru tua di lehernya. Boneka itu hadiah dari aomine saat mereka kencan pertama. Menurut kise, aomine bukan tipe yang romantis. Tetapi jika ia berada di sisi aomine ia merasa nyaman. Sekarang ia sedang pusing lantaran sejak tadi pagi ia mendapat kesialan yang bertubi – tubi. Di mulai di kerumuni fans yang lebih banyak dari biasannya, bertengkar dengan kuroko, pulangnya tidak bisa bersama aomine dan kuroko, di labrak haizaki, dan paling parah ia melihat aomine bersamam wanita lain. Poor kise "Bahkan ia tidak menelpon atau mengirim _e-mail-ssu_…" Kise menatap layar _Handphone_ nya. Tetap hampa "Aomine_cchi _menyebalkan-_ssu_!" Kise membanting _Handphone _miliknya ke kasur. Tiba – tiba.. 'TRIING' Baru saja kise membanting HP nya, kekasihnya menelpon.

"Halo.." Suara kise tampak lesu dan galau(?)

"**Hey,hey… ada apa dengan kekasihku ini? Kau sakit?"**

"Tidak kok.. aomine_cchi _jahat-_ssu_! Tidak pulang bersamaku, lalu bilang ada urusan. Setelah itu, kau jalan dengan perempuan lain! Pintar sekali-_ssu_…" Air mata kise menggenang. Ia benar – benar stress sekarang.

"**Maaf, kise. Aku benar – benar ada urusan. Kau melihatnya? Perempuan yang kau lihat itu momoi, teman kecilku dan juga yang telah menolongmu. Lalu yang ke dua, soal ekstra basket. Aku ingin masuk ke sana. Tetapi Akashi melarangku"**

"Ah.. maaf aomine_cchi _ku kira kau berbohong padaku. Eh? Akashi_cchi_?"

"**Mana mungkin aku berbohong. Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, aku bisa marah" **Kise tau aomine sedang bertampang sangar di seberang sana.

"Aku mengerti, pokoknya besok aomine_cchi_ harus pulang bersamaku-_ssu_!" Kise bersemangat kembali.

"**Hahaha baiklah kise. Uuh! Kau imut sekali!"**

"A-Aomine_cchi_! memalukan!" Kise blushing seketika. Suara baritone di sana terdengar tertawa lepas. Akhirnya mereka bisa berbalikan kembali. Ah, masa muda.

-000-

**Kuroko's Apartement On Fri At 09.54 P.M**

Pria bersurai _ baby blue _ itu tengah membaca novel kesayangannya di ranjang apartemennya. Banyak yang belum tau ia tinggal sendiri. Orang tuanya berada di desa sementara ia bersekolah di kota. Mengapa? Supaya kelak ia bisa memajukan desanya dan membuat orang tuanya bangga. Ia menguap kecil saat membaca novel nya. Mata nya tertarik pada dua buah foto yang di pajang di atas meja belajarnya. Pertama, foto sang idola, Akashi Seijuuro. Ia menyesali kesalahannya memarahi kise "Besok aku harus minta maaf ke kise-_kun_" Lalu matanya beralih pada foto ke dua, terlihat anak kecil yang memegang bola basket dengan rambut merah tua tertiup angin tengah menyeringai ke arah kamera "Kagami-_kun_ jahat. Ia meninggalkan ku demi kakak bohong – bohongannya. Menyebalkan" Mimik muka kuroko yang agak kesal beberapa detik berubah menjadi senyuman tipis "Seperti apa dia sekarang ya?" Ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Kuroko dan kagami adalah teman kecil. Orang tua mereka bersahabat. Saat itu, orang tua kagami yang merupakan pengusaha beras(?) pergi ke desa tempat kuroko tinggal. Desa tempat kuroko tinggal terdapat banyak sekali sawah. Orang tua kuroko yang bekerja sebagai petani, di datangi oleh orang tua kagami. Mereka berbicara tentang persawahan(?). kagami kecil sangat tertarik pada suasana perdesaan tersebut. Ia melihat kuroko yang sedang duduk di pinggir sawah sambil membaca sebuah buku. Kagami menyapa kuroko dan akhirnya mereka berbagi cerita. Mulai dari orang tua mereka, tempat tinggal mereka, sampai hobi mereka masing – masing. Dari situ lah mereka dekat. Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu, kagami menelpon kuroko untuk memberitahu bahwa kagami ingin pergi ke amerika untuk mengunjungi kakak bohong – bohongannya. Waktu itu, kuroko kecil terkejut dan takut kehilangan kagami. Ia langsung menutup telepon dan berlari ke kamarnya untuk menangis. Sementara itu bakagami kecil mengira telponnya terputus. Nyesek "_Baka_gami" Kuroko bergumam lalu meletakkan kasar foto teman kecilnya itu.

-000-

**Teikou High School On Sat At 07.25 A.M**

"Hey, lihat lelaki itu.. perawakannya sangar"

"Iya, iya! Serperti nya bukan murid sini"

"Tubuhnya tinggi, pasti pemain basket"

"Di lihat – lihat tampan juga ya.. hihi"

"Oi oi kau pacarku, bodoh"

Begitulah gunjingan siswa Teikou Gakuen saat mereka baru masuk. Mereka melihat seorang lelaki berambut merah tua tengah duduk di kursi taman mengenakan seragam Teikou Gakuen. Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang "Belum datang, huh? Dasar bayangan" Kagami menyeringai tipis lalu bankit dari kursi taman tersebut. Ia menulusuri sekolah baru yang ia tempati setelah pulang dari amerika. Ia bertanya kepada beberapa murid dengan pertanyaan 'apakah kau tau kuroko tetsuya? Anak kelas 1' dan nihil. Tidak ada yang tahu. Kagami memukul jidatnya sendiri _'Dasar bayangan. Saking tipisnya kah kehadiranmu membuat orang – orang tidak mengenalimu?' _Akhirnya ia menyerah. Ia lelah menelusuri sekolah ini. Ia pun duduk kembali di sebuah kursi yang dekat dengan sebuah loker dan menyeringai tpis sambil menatap layar _handphone _nya"Walaupun kehadiranmu tipis bagi orang lain, tapi kehadiranmu tidak tipis di hatiku (halah)" "Benarkah? Lalu mengapa tak mengabari ku?" "iy- HUWAA?!" Tanpa sadar, orang yang di carinya sudah ada di sebelahnya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kagami yang otaknya _loading_ tetapi lebih parah aomine, bertampang cengo _'Rambut itu! Tampang datar itu!' _"Kuroko! _Finally I found you! I'm really happy right now_!" "Sombong" "Huh?" "Baru datang dari amerika sudah pamer berbicara bahasa inggris" Kuroko memalingkan muka dari kagami. Ia mengingat masa keclnya yang ditinggalkan kagami… yah, menurut author sih bukan hal sepele (halah). Kuroko masih agak sakit hati, tetapi ia tidak mengeluarkan ekspresinya karena mukanya datar dari lahir. Bahkan saat ibunya melahirkan ia tidak menangis dan sempat membuat panik karena ia bisa menghilang sejak bayi. Aneh "Maafkan aku, kuroko. Aku menelpon ke rumahmu yang dulu, ibumu bilang kau pindah ke kota. Lalu saat ku tanyakan nomor ponselmu, ibumu tidak tahu" "Entah" "_O-okay! Okay! It's my fault! I'm so sorry, kuroko!_ Ayo kita mulai dari awal lagi! Namaku Kagami Taiga, namamu?" Kagami tersenyum sementara itu kuroko menoleh dengan tatapan kesal namun datar(?) "Kagami-_kun_, kau sudah tau namaku" 'CTIK' urat di dahi kagami muncul "Ini perumpamaan, kuroko!" "Sampai jumpa, _baka_gami" "Hey, hey! Tunggu!" Kuroko yang ber _misdirection_ itu menghilang diikuti kagami yang mengejarnya. Satu sisi, kuroko senang kagami kembali, di sisi yang lain ia masih kesal karena kagami egois. Namun sepertinya… kuroko tak sepenuhnya kesal.

-000-

**Teikou High School On Sat At 02.27 P.M**

"Ryouta.. jadi.. kau tidak mau pulang bersamaku?" Kise mengangguk. Akashi tengah berada di dalam kelas 2 – B, kelas Kise dan Aomine. Ia tau ini akan terjadi, tentu karena aomine melarangnya. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou kalah? _'Tak akan ku biarkan kau menang, daiki'_ "Maaf sekali ya, akashi_cchi_! Aku sudah ada janji!" Kise memohon – mohon kepada Akashi. Akashi hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia melihat aomine bersandar di pintu kelas sambil melipat dada dan menyeringai menang. Itu semakin membuat Akashi kesal. Untung saja guntingnya tidak ia bawa karena larangan kise. Kalau saja ia bawa… mampus sudah "Baiklah. Kali ini saja ya, ryouta? 'CHUU' "A-akashi_cchi_?!" Kise dan aomine kaget karena barusan Akashi mencium jidat kise "Tsk. Ayo pulang, kise!" "E-eh?!" Aomine segera menarik tangan kise untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Akashi tersenyum aneh "Kurasa aku harus membeli buku dulu"

**Book Store On Sat At 03.06 P.M**

Tokyo, termasuk kota pendidikan di jepang. Tetapi kedua setelah Osaka (kalo gak salah di IPS kaya gitu) banyak orang mendatangi kota ini hanya untuk kuliah dan mencari ilmu. Akashi seijuurou, murid yang terkenal jenius di kelasnya pun begitu. Sebenarnya ia murid pindahan dari Shibuya, tetapi banyak yang tidak tahu. Kini ia sedang berada di sebuah toko buku langganannya. Ia yang jenius itu, jika memiliki waktu senggang, ia mampirkan pergi ke toko ini. Ia mulai melihat rak – rak buku yang tertata rapi. Ia melihat dan terus melihat sampai – sampai ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang pemuda yang tengah bercanda gurau dengan… kelihatannya _senpai_ nya. Dan ia memgang salah satu buku yang di cari Akashi "Mirip.. Ryouta"

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Jujur aku sedikit malas menulis == (di gampar) tetapi akan ku lanjutkan sampai habis (padahal ga ada yang peduli) makasih sudah membaca. Mohon maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan m(_ _)m RnR?**


End file.
